


Завтрак

by Brune, Fandom_Sanctuary



Series: fandom Sanctuary 2018. Драбблы. Низкий рейтинг. [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Author: meletes_muse, Crossover, F/F, Fluff, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brune/pseuds/Brune, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Sanctuary/pseuds/Fandom_Sanctuary
Summary: «У нас тут снова нелегальный телепорт»





	Завтрак

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Le petit-déjeuner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664614) by [meletes_muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meletes_muse/pseuds/meletes_muse). 



– Э, док? – донесся по рации голос Кейт. – У нас тут снова нелегальный телепорт.

Хелен пробежала взглядом по данным безопасности, фиксируя необычную активность. Она быстро отследила потенциального нарушителя и кликнула мышкой, увеличивая изображение. Хелен сразу узнала эту женщину.

Ривер Сонг.

Она шагала по коридору на неприлично высоких шпильках, в платье с открытыми плечами, и ее светлые кудри подпрыгивали в такт шагам. Обычно она звонила в дверь, но сегодня оказалась невероятно нахальной – телепортировалась прямо в жилое крыло Убежища. Хелен почувствовала смесь раздражения и облегчения. И еще что-то, похожее на желание, но она никогда не призналась бы в этом Ривер.

К удивлению Хелен ее время-от-времени любовница направлялась вовсе не в спальню, а в сторону кухни на первом этаже. Хелен поспешила туда же. Лучше, если Ривер первой перехватит она, а не кто-то из ее персонала.

Она прибыла на место как раз перед тем, как Ривер прошествовала в дверь кухни, и встретила ту со скрещенными на груди руками.

– По меньшей мере, ты могла бы позвонить.

Смех Ривер был низким и обволакивающим.

– И испортить сюрприз? Никогда!

Хелен изогнула бровь.

– Сюрприз?

Ривер сделала шаг вперед и протянула ей тонкий бумажный пакет.

Хелен тотчас узнала фирменный знак.

– Выпечка от мадам Клод, – выдохнула она.

– Париж, тысяча шестьдесят второй, – просияла Ривер.

– О да, – улыбнулась Хелен в ответ и подошла ближе. – Я помню.


End file.
